Forever Yours
by Be A Unicorn
Summary: Ionias watch tower stood lit up, nightguards were holding an eye on the city as everyone else sleeps. Ionias people dislikes war and seekes for peace with all the cities, they have made peace with many of them but still some will not accept their offer.
1. Opening

Ionias streets shine bright in the night, the rivers reflect the glow from the moon, stars glim in the blue velvet and as the moon is high, the citizen of Ionia sleeps peacefuly in the silent night.

Ionias watch tower stood lightened up, nightguards were holding an eye on the city as everyone else sleeps.  
Ionias people dislikes war and seekes for peace with all the cities, they have been declared peace with many of the other cities but still some will not accept.  
The mighty city Noxus, have many times tried to attack Ionia at night and many times they succsseded, Ionian guards, warriors and casual people came to harm.  
The nightguards patroling the streets and from the tower could easily see if anyone tried to errupt their peace and would instantly kill the intruders.

The watch tower had a stair up to the rooftop, on the top was a huge bell that was used as an alarm if they were to warn the citizen for harm.  
In the shadow of the bell laid a still figure unseen from the guards, laying under the stars gazing upon them, breathing in the cold air as the clouds danced with the stars. 

Diana closed her eyes, inhaling the cold air, feeling the cold travel down into her lungs and then the warmth as she breaths out.  
Hours pass as she stays at her favorite spot, gazing upon the stars and at the moon, every night she would come here to join her goddess in the sky, no one was bothering her and the silence was something only the night could give her.  
When the sun is up the city is awake and every citizen does something importand like going to the market, meeting friends to hang out or just go to the beach and take a swim in the sea.  
Diana wasn't the social type of person and she disliked the loud noices and sounds around her, that makes this place so perfect, no sound, no loud people and best of all, the sun wasn't up to burn her eyes with it's staggering light. 

Suddenly Diana got cut off from her thoughts as she heard silent steps in the stairway, it had to be a guard, taking a tour up here to check if everything is ok,  
if the guards would see her laying here they would probably take her in and question her.

Diana stayed still in the shadow and cut her breath as someone entered the rooftop, Diana looked at the moon as she hoped the guard wouldn't see her or come any closer, the steps took a paus about four feet away from Diana.

It was quiet for a long time.

"I know you are here" a female voice called out silently towards the shadow.  
Diana flinched as she heard who was calling out to her, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"What do you want..." Diana called out coldly to her visitor, clenching her fist hard as she breathed slowly.

"We need to talk, it's hard to make things up if the person is somewere else" the woman answered the shadow.

"There is no need to talk... we are done" Diana looked away to the person standing not far away in the light, the woman standing there looking at Diana was Irelia, shivering in the cold breeze in her morning coat.

"what do you mean done?" Irelia called out to Diana as she searched for the silver eyes in the dark.

"Do I really have to explain?" Diana turned away annoyed, she hated to explain things, if the person doesn't understand the first time, there is no hope after an explanation either.

"No... but why do you run away from me?" Irelias voice grew lower as she took a step closer to Diana.  
Diana heard her coming closer, she turned looking upon Irelia, their eyes connected in a deep stare.

"I can't tell you..." Diana said shortly as she felt uncomfortable under Irelias chrystal blue eyes.

Irelia looked at Dianas silver orbs shining in the moonlight, those wonderful eyes staring at you made your body feel like creme, melting to the ground.

Time passed as the two just gazed upon each other, the feeling of hours passing by fast even though its just been some minutes.

"You are afraid of hurting me... is that why you come here?" Irelia broke the silence between them.  
Diana wasn't good at lies and knew Irelia wasn't that stupid, she broke her stare and looked up in the sky, it was true what Irelia said, she couldn't bare hurting Irelia anymore, to not have complete control of her powers.  
Irelia closed the distance aproaching Diana from behind.

"Diana... you don't have to feel guilty, I know it's hard for you but please come home..." Irelia kneeld down behind her, wraping her arms around Diana.  
Diana felt a shiver travel down her spine and around in her whole body at the touch of Irelias warm arms around her, comforting her.  
Memories struck her mind, pictures of heart crushing times as she had hurt Irelia several times when they were fighting about something.  
Diana flinched as memories was played in her mind.

"I'm too dangerous, you could end up being hurt badly... and I don't want that" Diana wispered, looking down on her hands ashamed of what she did in the past.  
Diana wondered what Irelia saw in her that made her stay, all her other relations had ended either with someone being hospitalised or almost killed by her.  
Diana was choosen of the moon and had to do what her goddess commands, if someone tried to stop her she would burn out in rage and go crazy, the moon was driving her nuts if she didn't obey and that would make the ones she loved come to harm.

"Diana, I'm here for you please accept me... no matter what happens I will always be by your side, don't you remember our promise?"

Diana looked up at the stars, reaching out her hand to the moon, the moon disapeared behind it, Diana closed her eyes and clenched her fist hard.  
Irelia and Diana made a oath when they got married, both accepted it and they would forever be bound together, until death separate them.  
No matter what happens she would never break it, but she was unsure at this moment, she was still the choosen one.

Too not completely destroy their relation she had to leave the moons side and give up her powers, that was something Diana could never do, what would she be without her power and how would she be able to live if she had to quit the league.  
Life is hard sometimes but she had to find a way to get control of her powers so they could live peacefuly together.

"Yes... I know what we promised, but I can't give up my powers Irelia, I just cannot do that" 


	2. Deep within

The night slowly reached it's climax and Diana looked down to her side were Irelia laid, she had fallen asleep beside her holding onto Dianas strong arm.  
Dianas gaze fell upon the soft and peaceful face, such smooth skin, such perky lips and not to mention, her curvy figure.

The stars were still up but the moon was reaching the horizon, Diana locked eyes on her goddess for the last hour of the night and as the moon disappeared behind the woods and mountains, Diana looked down to her side again.  
Taking a deep breath she rose from the ground, getting some dirt off from her back.  
Diana kneeld down, taking a firm grip around Irelia and lifted her up in her arms,  
carrying the sleeping beauty all the way home.

Diana opened the door to their house, she clumsily tripped on the math in the hall as she was trying to hold Irelia and at the same time take off her shoes, but luckily she didn't fall.  
The hall had a big mirror to the wall and a wardrobe for clothes, hats and shoes, the other room that led from the hall was the kitchen, not too specific but still wonderful.  
Connected with the kitchen was the living room, a big comfortable sofa with a nice Tv and a table.  
Last but not least, the bedroom with the big double bed, a balcony, toilet and the curtains to keep the sun out at the brightest days.

Diana went over to Irelias side of the bed closets to the balcony and windows, due to Diana not liking the suns glow, she put her down, covering her with the quilt.  
She walked over to her side of the bed and entered, covering herself in the warmth, moving close to embrace Irelia and then she feels herself falling into her deep slumber.

...

Irelia woke up after lunch time, a bad dream had caused her to rise up fast from her position, breathing heavily from exhaustion, she rubbed her eyes to get the morning blur away.  
Irelia walked out from the bedroom towards the kitchen, her stomach growled of hunger.

Making some sandwiches to silence her stomachs loud roar, eating the meal hastily, almost swallowing the sandwich whole and shoving down the milk in one go.

*BURP*

Irelia covered her mouth slamming her hand over it, looking around carefully to check if someone saw her or not, Irelia never burped around others, not even Diana.

"Oh, that was rather unexpected"

irelia turned towards the living room, to her surprise someone had been sitting in the sofa staring at her from the very start and until the whole procedure ended, she met the bright silver eyes looking at her intensively and the fox Ahri did the same, laying at Dianas feet.

Irelia though for a moment as she had a hard time remembering how she got home this night, she remembered the whole thing with Diana and their problems that they had talked about but after she fell asleep there wasn't any memory of getting home.  
Probably sleepwalking she thought and smiled at Diana and Ahri that looked at her with furrowed brows.  
Irelia got struck again, what if she wasn't sleepwalking then how... or who.

Diana started to twist at the spot, Irelia looked like she was in the middle of a crime scene were she was the detective, analyzing both Diana and Ahri, her glare jumped back and forth between the two to make sure there wasn't a mistake.

"..."

" Something that bothers you my love?"

"I can't remember how I got home this night, maybe I'm sleepwalking again..."

*cough* "ye probably" Diana turned her head back at the book she had been reading

"what was that?" Irelia stared hard at Diana knowing by looking at her expression that she thought it was fun that Irelia couldn't figure it out 'I've seen that kind of face before...'

"oh, nothing there was just a part in the book that was funny" Diana stated as her girlfriend threw her gaze on the books front (The bloodbath in Katabah)

"Really?...did someone get the head cut off or what was it that could be so funny about a book that is based on violence and death?" Irelia knew Diana was playing with her, her fire was soon about to be released.

"Something wrong with it?"

"YES it is wrong... how can death possibly be funny?" At the time Irelia had been arguing with Diana she had walked up right in front of the Lunari (still reading the book) Irelia stared hard at her, feeling like she just wanted to grab Dianas throat and strangle her.

"When someones head gets squished like a tomato?" Diana looked up at the dragon in front of her, fire bursting out from Irelias nose.

...

"ouch! what tha hell was that for?" Diana looked down on the big blue and purple bruise over her chest as Irelia rubbed it with some kind of oil to prevent some of the pain.

"For being a nuisance" Irelia pressed down on the bruise a little harder on porous, Diana twitched as the pain swept around over her chest.

"stop it already, it fucking hurts!" Diana growled as Irelia teased her, applying more pressure.

"What about no?" Irelia sitting on the top of the fighter grinning as Diana looked at her dead in the eye.

"What about shut up?" Diana sneakily positioned her arms at each sides for the attack she was about to pull out on Irelia, she steadied them as she kept staring her lover in the eye.  
Irelia on the other hand didn't notice it.  
Diana charged and prepared to strike but as she was about to attack...

"and kiss me?" Irelia looked down on Diana

"what?" Dianas confusion knocked her back in the bed, stopping her attack.

"you know, shut up and kiss me?" Irelia giggled as Dianas face turned slightly red, Irelia really is the best that have ever happened to her, she was cheerful, she cared for her, treated her, loved her like no one have ever done before.

A tear trailed down the cheek from the silver orb, Irelia reaching out a finger and catches the tear by the end of the cheek

 _Have I become weak?..._

...

 _*pant* pant*pant*_

 _Leaning on the tree for assistance as she breathed heavily, the cold air coming in colliding with the warm breath that comes out, making the impact transform to a cloud inside the throat, so cold that it feels like the inside freezes._

 _"Hey! I saw her, she went over there" a man pointed in the direction straight towards her in the dung of the forest._

 _"dam it... how long are they planing to look for me..." taking a long last breath and then.. charging her speed, running deeper into the woods._

 _The darkness made things even more complicated than they already was, if it wasn't for the hole in the ground she would never have found out that she was running in circles._

 _"screw it! if I can't find my way out... this will probably be the end, I have to keep going." The young woman stopped yet again... but this time her breaths was heavy to take, she looked up to the treetops..._

 _"what if?"_

 _She took out her small flip-knives and used all her power to tuck them inside the tree to get a firm and stable grip._  
 _Making her way up in the tops of the enormous tree, halfway up she heard the ones that hunted her... they stopped right under her and looked around..._

 _"There is no chance in hell that shes come that far yet! Keep looking!"_

 _"but master, what if she uses her powers to get away? it could be possi..."_

 _"there is NO way that she can use any of them, she have already reached her limit, at least that's my guess, so by using her powers she could kill herself just by using the smallest amount."_

 _"I guess you have a good point in that" another man joined, his voice was dark and familiar to the young woman._

 _"Yes, but this is just making us lose time, so continue, and remember... I need her alive..."_

 _The woman waited till they left, then continued climbing up carefully to not make any sound._  
 _She grabbed the side of the tree and swung herself up at the top, looking out over the forest, searching for some sign of an exit._

 _Far away she could discover a small house at the line of were the woods ended._

 _"If I get there, it might be someone that can help me... hopefully"_

 _The woman slumped down at the little nest she had created to keep herself from freezing to death, she looked down on her coat and touched the bloody fabric, big splats of blood all over her clothes... but the blood wasn't hers..._

...

"Ire, I'm heading out for work, I was wondering if you could come down later around lunch?" Diana called after he girlfriend from the hallway.

"yea sure, I'll be there around that time" Irelia sitting on the balcony listening to the news on the radio while she planted her new lotus flowers.

"ok then, see ya later and stay safe"

"You really doesn't have to worry about the Ionias captain, I believe I can handle myself" Irelia scoffed and smirked, even though Diana couldn't see her.

"who knows what kind of people there might be out there" Diana taunted flirtingly

"just shut it will you"

" I love you too" Diana couldn't help herself from laughing as Irelias voice made it clear that she was very much annoyed.

"...I know"

Diana exited the house with a huge smile over her face, this was a wonderful day for sure.

...

Ionias streets were shining as always, not only the light of the sun but also the people, dancing, cheering, chattering and love, all these things were shown without a though, like it was natural for them, which it was.

Where Diana came from was shiny but the only thing that kept the light was the sun, the people were appearing so quiet and no love wasn't shown at all, like they had no idea what happiness was.

...

Diana stopped outside a big wooden-door, the building was old but the inside was completely different from it's appearance, her working place.  
If there was somewhere that you could have a nice time at, would absolutely be here.

Diana opened the big door and entered, as always, the restaurant was still surprising her with it's wonderful textures, it made you feel at home.  
The dark wooden-walls, wolf pelts, bear pelts and moose pelts hanging on the walls, all the decorations and the tables, the stair up to the guest rooms and so much more.

"Oh, this is a very nice surprise! welcome back Diana, we have been missing you" A man came running out from the kitchen charging at her with speed, Diana turned to meet her old friend and as he was about to crash right into her she rushed to the side in light-speed, dodging the big and muscular man.

"When will you learn, that you will never catch me like that" Diana greeted her friend and helped him up from the table that he had been crashing into, laying on it with one leg on chair upside down and the rest half hanging from the table.

"Ahaha! It's good to see you too Dee, haha!" The man gave her the sweetest hug that could possibly be given.

"So how was your vacation?"

"Unexpectedly great I would say, I've had more time together with Irelia now, we are usually so busy you know."

"Ah I see, well now you can bring that to the side, we have a lot of work to do Dee, hehe." The man jokingly taunted.

"Well it is nice to be back Braum, I've missed you guys too... oh and yeah were are the others?" Diana looked around to see if she could locate any of them nearby.

"They are on their way, you know you are one hour too early Missy, hah!" Braum ruffled Dianas hair and then turned to enter the kitchen again.

Diana followed him (fixing her hair) into the the main room of the restaurant, were all the magic happened and were the smells of food oases all the way out to the streets, there was some new furnaces like new fridges, new outfits and the gear.

"So Dee you can start at your place and get some of the new leverances inside to the bar, they are at the back as usual, haha!"

Braum is always cheerful and always in the good mood, Diana haven't seen him angry once, maybe he couldn't get angry.  
Diana was happy that he let her work here because there wasn't anyone else that wanted to take her in an let her work, so she is eternally grateful to him.


	3. Flee from the past

Braum peeked out from the kitchen and watched Diana place the bottles in their places, Whiskey, Tequila, Vodka, cider, beer and of course much more that he had in store.  
Diana as a bartender was more then perfect, she had the strength and courage to stop a fight if it was necessary, but there was this little small amount of details... she possess great powers and if Diana wanted to shut the person for the rest of his or hers life, well then she could just snap her fingers and there would truly be blood everywhere.

Last year there was this guy that got very interested in Diana for some reason, but that was something Braum may never figure out why that happened...

 _*blam*slam*_

 _The man grabbed Diana by her throat and pushed her up against the wall, diggin his fingers in her soft skin, pressing down harder as she struggled to get free from his strong hold._  
 _He stared vexedly at her, his breath was ragged and so was his clothes._

 _"I finally found you.." *cough* cough* Diana looked down on the man with wide eyes... this was the man she had seen a long time ago, his voice dark and his black outfit that made him disappear in the shadows, but who is this man and what is this man after._

 _"It has truly been a while since last time is saw you.." the man analyzed her, from top and down._

 _"Now I have my chance to make everything right again!" The man added more pressure on her throat and then in the moment of one second Diana found herself facedown on the floor, blood sipped down from her nose and her right arm had taken much damage by the impact, Diana looked up at the man standing over her, he was probably sent here by someone.. but who._

 _"Now let me end this fast, but it is truly a shame that I'am not allowed to kill you." The hooded man stared down on her form, about to reach for her as he charged his next blow._

 _..._

 _"gahaha, HAhaha..." The man heard Diana lying on he floor, laughing like a mad woman, he gritted his teeth and attacked her, grabbing her neck and threw her over so her face was facing his, then a fully charged kick right into the center of her stomach._  
 _The force made Diana curl together, but she was still laughing madly._

 _"SHOULDN'T YOU BE AFRAID!?" the man yelled at her as she rolled on the ground almost crying from laughter._

 _Diana stopped laughing and looked up to the man._

 _"You think I would be afraid of you?"... the man looked at her with wide eyes 'could she possibly have regained her powers?' He looked for the exit and ran for it but as he was about to grab the handle and escape, he felt a hand grab him by his shoulder, throwing him back at the ground behind her, she turned and walked up to the terrified man._

 _"Only a fool would come to me solo" Diana looked at him dead in the eye "If you dismiss now... I can let you live... but however, if you decides to come back... I wouldn't hesitate to rip your throat out of it's place."_

 _He stood up and walked to the door, as he was half way out he stopped in the middle of the door and looked back at her again._

 _"They will come for you... watch your back if you want to live." Diana looked at him, why would he tell her that when she surely could have killed him back there if it wasn't for her work by controlling her powers, Diana then smiled and turned to get back to her duties._

 _"Thanks for the information"_

 _..._

"Oi, Diana!" A female voice called out for her in the entry of the restaurant, Diana turned around pausing her work for the moment, looking over to were the voice had signaled from.  
It was truly a familiar voice to her, Diana smiled deeply and greeted her friend.

"I see you haven't changed much over the year" in the doorway stood her old friend Sarah

"Do I need to change?" Sarah blinked flirtingly to Diana, Diana sighed and turned to work again but it wasn't anything serious going on between them, just a friendly thing and as they have known each other for so long there wasn't any hard feelings.  
Tho Sarah was also drawn to other women Diana and Sarah decided from the start that they would only, by any means only be friends.

"So you decided to come back?" Sarah took a seat at the barstol ordering a glass of wine.

"I had to come back... I quit the League..." Diana poured up wine in two glasses and took a seat next too Sarah (Miss Fortune just to clear it out)

"What? why?" Sarah stared at Diana shocked by the news

"I had to do it... or there wouldn't be a chance in hell that I could have gained so much control over myself, I can finally control my powers Sarah and I have found a place were I want to stay forever."

"hm well if that is what you think is best for you then you are doing the right thing Dee" Sarah leaned in, giving Diana a warm embrace (only friends!)

Diana and Sarah sat by the bar, chattering like two children, talking about everything they have encountered over the years, adventures, relationships, enemies and other interesting things they had to lay on the table.  
The time passed by and it was time to start work for real as they both were about to get up...

*SLAM*

"LADIES! ARE YOU READY!" Braum had jumped out from he kitchen throwing the door open so it collided with the wall and made a loud noise.

Diana and Sarah jumped in surprise as Braum captain-Morgan-posed in front of them, one foot at the chair as he flexed his huge muscles.  
Diana and Sarah sighed deeply and went over to do their work.

Sarah was working as a cook here and had been since she left Bilgewater three years ago after the counter attack from Noxus, were she had been facing the well known Sinister blade, Katarina Du Couteau.  
The intense fight lasted for what seemed like an eternity that made Sarah wonder if the fight would ever end, after the unexpected war that broke out, Sarah has been trying to avoid conflict ever since then and that took her to Ionia, thanks to the welcoming and friendly citizens she got a chance and then started working for Braum in his restaurant.

Diana was a bartender here, Braum had showed her how to make all the drinks and tricks and became very good at it also she worked with another bartender there but we can say this wasn't just anybody, rather somebody and Diana had a hard time liking her because of her rare personality.

The workes here except Diana, Sarah and braum, starting with the first, was Akali that were working together with Sarah at the kitchen making the ordered food, also back there we have Karma, Yasuo and Shen.  
It is weird how they all has the time to work here but it is all because that they have been taking a break from the Leagues tough schedules, day in and day out.  
Ah and the last but not least was...

*Bam*

Standing in the doorway, (rather say floating) was Syndra The dark sovereign, entering the restaurant looking around at her colleagues.

Diana stopped in the middle of mixing drinks as she saw the sovereign float inside, sighing loudly as Syndra came towards her.

"So my little baby is back" Syndra slumped down on the chair infront of the bardesk as she summoned a very small ball to play with, circling it around her finger several times and then back on the table rolling it back and forth.  
Diana sighed again, returning to her work that she had currently been doing, but as she didn't answer the sovereign looked at Diana yet again feeling very ignored by her colleague.

*bonk*

Diana stroked her pan as the middle of it pulsed a little "Dam it Syndra, why did you do that?" she turned and gazed on herself into the shelf-mirror, a little round bruise was planted right in the center of her forehead.

"You were obviously ignoring me, and I don't like being ignored" Syndra pouted and rose from the chair

"Well I can't take a twelve years old seriously" Diana scoffed and returned to her mixing, laughing inwardly as she saw Syndra's expression of the assault in the corner of her eye, Syndra twitched and though for a comeback but she got nothing better than...

"A child CAN NOT posses this POWER!" Syndra reached her hand in the air (displaying as she tried to claw-hold the air)  
"I'M THE DARK SOVEREIGN! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! ... AND..."

*klonk*

"Just take this and calm your damn tits, please, before someone gets hurt badly." Diana looked at Syndra with staggering eyes as she handed the glass of tequila over to the sovereign .

...


	4. Dodge ball

"still as cold as ever, I see" Syndra taunted behind Diana as she served her customers their drinks.

Syndra and Diana didn't like each other which is extremely obvious in everyone elses eyes, there wasn't a single day at work were they didn't fight or argue, they sounded like a real married couple in their best years.

"Still as ugly as ever, I see" Diana glared back at Syndra serving her customers as well, Syndra glared back looking deep into the silver orbs that was filled with poison.

"Foolish brat" Syndra felt her anger pour in as she spat at Diana, this wasn't the first time and not the last either.

"I'm the brat?" Diana stared vexedly at Syndra as she smiled widely, If there wouldn't have been anyone here, Diana would have punched her right in her ugly face (Syndra isn't ugly but that's just some bs to make her mad)

"You are a coward, like a little chicken" Syndra poked Diana on her cheek with a wet finger, drawing it all the way down over her lip, Diana snatched her hand off and pushed her away to the side of the desk, Syndra bumped into the hard fabric as Diana picked up a bottle from the staff and went over to her.

"You really want to do this?" Diana reached the bottle high in the air and charged, this didn't look like a sweet fight, but this bitch would get what she deserved.

"Ooh, I feel something tingling" Syndra taunted and jumped up on the desk, sitting relaxed, waiting for Diana to make her move.

"shut up will you!"

Diana charged and threw the bottle at the soveregin but her attack missed it's target, the bottle flew back to her with light speed, Diana reacted in time and doged the flying whiskey.  
'Dam it, her balls' Diana looked up at Syndra, surrounded by her magic.

"Too sassy to fight originally?" Diana laughed at her

"Hmph, too weak to use your powers? Syndra spat at the Scorn of the moon, smiling creepily at her.

"Let's dance" Diana charged with her Lunar Rush, teleporting fast to Syndras front, grabbing her by her waist and tucking her over the edge of the desk, Syndras eyes shot open widely as she was too slow to react to Dianas speed, falling down from the desk but saves herself with one of her ball's.

"Tricky I see" Syndra smirked and summoned almost twenty balls and aimed at Diana.

Dianas chin dropped to the floor as she saw the army of Syndras ball's, but instantly recovered and planed her escape.

The customers looked at the intense fight as the two young ladies threw their rounds at each other, completely ignoring the crowd that watched them intensively.

Diana charged her rush yet again but this time she had to dodge all the damn balls, that was the only way to reach Syndra.  
Syndra laughed yet again, with her dark and ground shaking tone.

"If I hit you with one ball I win, but if you get me first then you win, so... shall we play?" Syndra charged her power

"Works for me" Diana positioned herself, waiting for Syndras start signal

Syndra shot all the balls towards Dianas form with speed, Diana jumped to the side in the small area, covering herself behind a old man drinking his huge glass of beer, the ball crashed into the mans face, knocking him backwards, Diana jumped away yet again to not get hit of the other ball that came flying towards her.  
'Jesus shes really at it' Diana paused and looked at the sovereign but had to jump again as fast as she got eye contact, landing behind a desk with bottles in the staff, she picked a few and charged out from her cover and flew through the air, spinning like a laying tornado, throwing bottle after bottle towards Syndra.

Syndra crushed each bottle with summoned ball's, splats of liquid spread like a washer over the crowd that cheered loudly at the show, catching drops of the sweet tequila with their mouths.

Syndra gathered ten balls and shot them towards Diana, they came down like falling stars over the crowd and Diana, Diana sweeped someone of the chair he was sitting on, smacking one ball and another with it so it went to another direction, in the journey of the swinging Diana knocked out three customers.

"Syndra this is getting a little out of control" Diana paused holding the chair as a shield in front of her as ball's came crashing with power against it.

"Oh, really? I think we just got started" Syndra taunted flirtingly to the Lunari

Diana gritted her teeth hard and threw the chair to the side, 'Then I have to end this in a completely different way' Diana sighed and charged her rush with full powers and then rocked launched her forth to the Sovereign, dodging all the ball's that came in her way.

...

Syndra shook her head as the blur covered her vision, she got her mind straight again.

"I guess you wo-won..." Syndra looked up shocked at the Lunari that straddled her, sitting on her stomach, holding her arms down in a strong grip, staring deeply into the confused purple orbs.

"I guess" Diana almost whispered as the sovereign laid defenseless under her power.

"So you won, now let me go please" Syndra twisted under Diana as she wanted to get free

"oh, yes, of course!" Diana rose from her position and dusted herself off, and then reached out a hand to the sovereign to help her up, Dragging Syndra up to her feet.

"Well Played" Diana gave her thumbs up

"thanks you too" Syndra smiled and turned back to work again

Diana turned to look out over the messy crowd that wined as the intense battle was over, they called out "One more fight, one more fight" but somewere in the background Diana caught the movement of someone familiar leaving the bar, slamming the door loudly, Diana turned around and looked at the clock as she had bad feelings about this.

"God dam it! fuck!" Diana rushed out of the restaurant as fast as she could, she had never been running this fast in her whole life, but this was bad, really bad, this can't be happening she thought as she ran through the streets.

At the end of the little bridge over the river, Diana saw a figure walking slowly, head hanging as she heard loud sobs.  
Diana charged her rush and in a flash she was infront of the person, she didn't look at her as she spoke.

"Irelia, please, it's not what it looks like" Diana tried to explain but got caught off

"You are such an ass! don't ever talk to me again" Irelia walked past Diana and dried her tears off her skin, she had seen when Diana was holding Syndra down and they both started intensively at each other, just like if they were about to attack each others lips and roam like wild dogs.

Diana grabbed Irelias arm and dragged her back to her, as she slumped into Dianas front (Diana was pretty tall) Irelia didn't look at her for one second, she dispited her, how could she do that to her.  
Irelia started punching at Dianas sides and stomach, trying everything to get free, but the Lunari wouldn't budge a centimeter, she had a strong hold on her and wouldn't let her go until she got to explain.

"Can you not act like a two year old?" Diana said coldly as Irelia kept punching her, Diana let her free but pointed at her with a strict finger that commanded her to stay, Irelia backed of a meter and looked up to the Lunari in the moonlight.

"It's because of me... isn't it? Irelia stared with watering eyes at Diana "is it the sex? is it my personality? is it because of the busy schedule i have? or what is it?" Irelia started crying again, hard throbs that felt like punches in her chest.

Diana stared extremely confused at her lover as she spoke, it wasn't because of her at any means, why would she think that in the first place and that she thought Diana would cheat on her was the most stupid thing Diana had ever heard in her life.

"You think I would cheat on you?" Diana looked down on her crying girlfriend "How stupid are you!" Diana turned and walked up to the middle of the bridge then looking back at Irelia again.

"You know very well how I and Syndra are, it's nothing serious and you know that!"

Diana charged her lunar rush and disappeared into the dark night sky, leaving Irelia at the spot, crying even more than ever.

...

Diana draw in a deep breath of cold air as she looked up at the stars and the moon int the blue velvet.

 _Have I become weak my dear?_

The moon glimmered brighter, answering Dianas questions and prayers as the darkness in the sky contoured the moons contours, like a stroke that reached over the globe.

 _I don't want this... I only want her..._


End file.
